The present invention is directed to an apparatus for suturing a deep incision or wound on an animal or human, and method of suturing.
The present invention relates to the suturing of a deep incision or wound during a medical procedure.
In many cases, at the end of a routine laparoscopy procedure, the closure of the umbilicus stab wound creates a difficult task for the surgeon. It is important to properly close this umbilicus stab wound otherwise a hernia may result. To suture close this type of wound sometimes is very difficult, especially with very obese patients.
Normally, the sutures used include a silk thread attached to the end of a needle. To push the needle through an obese deep abdominal defect, one has to push the needle hard. However, the needle can break or bend creating complications during the surgery. To recover a broken needle through the wound is a difficult task because of the depth of the wound and the lack of visibility.
Thus, the present invention attempts to solve these problems.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an improved suturing apparatus.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an improved suturing apparatus including a hollow needle device provided with a suture delivery passageway, the hollow needle device including a cutting tip at one end and a gripping portion at an opposite end thereof, a suture loading device provided with a loop portion, the loop portion of the loading device configured to be inserted through the needle so that the loop portion extends beyond the cutting tip of the needle whereby a suture can be threaded through the loop portion and then the loading device can be withdrawn from the needle to load the suture within the suture delivery passageway of the hollow needle device readied for insertion through the tissue surrounding the deep incision or wound, and a plunger device configured to force the loaded suture disposed within the suture delivery passageway of the hollow needle device out of the cutting tip penetrating the abdominal fascia and into the peritoneal cavity.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the gripping portion is a radially extending gripping portion.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the radially extending gripping portion is defined by a circular plate connected at one end of the hollow needle device.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the cutting tip of the hollow needle device is a beveled tip.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the suture loading device includes a plunger portion connected to said loop portion.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the plunger portion of the suture loading device is provided with a gripping portion.
A eighth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the gripping portion of the suture loading device is a paddle-shaped gripping portion.
A ninth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the suturing apparatus includes a suture provided with an anchoring device, the suture being configured to be inserted through the suture delivery passageway of the needle.
A tenth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the anchoring device is an oblong-shaped anchoring device connected to the suture.
An eleventh object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the oblong-shaped anchoring device is connected to the suturing line of the suturing device in a manner to allow the oblong-shaped anchoring device to be aligned with a length of the suturing device when loaded within the suturing device delivery passageway of the hollow needle device, and then align transversely relative to the length of the suturing device after insertion through the abdominal fascia and into the peritoneal cavity.
A twelfth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the oblong-shaped anchoring device is provided with a through hole to allow the suturing line of the suturing device to pass therethrough for connecting the suturing line to the oblong-shaped anchoring device.
A thirteenth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the suturing device is provided with an additional anchoring device.
A fourteenth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the anchoring devices are set apart a predetermined distance so that one anchoring device is embedded on one side of the deep incision or wound through the abdominal fascia and the other anchoring device is embedded on an opposite side of the deep incision or wound through the abdominal fascia.
A fifteenth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the anchoring devices are plate-shaped anchoring devices connected to the suturing line of the suturing device.
A sixteenth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the oblong-shaped anchoring devices are oblong-shaped anchoring devices connected to the suturing device in a manner to allow the oblong-shaped anchoring devices to be aligned with a length of the suturing device when loaded within the suturing device delivery passageway of the hollow needle device, and then align transversely relative to the length of the suturing device after insertion through the abdominal fascia into the peritoneal cavity.
A seventeenth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the oblong-shaped anchoring device is a rod-shaped anchoring device connected to the suturing device.
An eighteenth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the rod-shaped anchoring device is provided with a throughhole for connecting with the suturing device.
A nineteenth object of the present invention is to provide a suturing apparatus wherein the rod-shaped anchoring device is provided with at least one groove for accommodating the suturing line of the suturing device when said rod-shaped anchoring device is aligned with a length of the suturing device.
A twentieth object of the present invention is to provide a method of suturing a deep incision or wound through the abdominal fascia, the method comprising the steps of making a set of penetrating holes on opposites sides of the deep incision or wound with a hollow needle device, inserting a suturing device through each penetrating hole in the tissue, anchoring the suturing device in the holes in the tissue, and tightening the suturing device to pull the penetrating holes in the tissue together to close the deep incision or wound.
A twenty-first object of the present invention is a method of suturing a deep incision or wound through the abdominal fascia, the method comprising the steps of making a set of penetrating holes on opposites sides of the deep incision or wound with a hollow needle device, inserting separate suturing devices through each penetrating hole in the tissue, anchoring the suturing devices in the penetrating holes in the tissue, and tying the suturing devices together to pull the penetrating holes in the tissue together to close the deep incision or wound.
The present invention is directed to a suturing apparatus and method of suturing. The suturing apparatus comprises three (3) separate components including 1) a hollow needle device; 2) a suture loading device; and 3) a plunger device. This suture apparatus in combination with a suturing device according to the present invention is utilized by a surgeon to close a deep incision or wound, particularly in an obese patient.
The suturing device according to the present invention includes a suturing line connected to at least one anchoring device. Specifically, a suturing line such as a silk thread or monofilament is provided with an anchoring device (e.g. plate-shaped, rod-shaped or other suitably shaped anchor to pass through a hole cut by the cutting tip portion of the hollow needle device, and then grip the surrounding abdominal fascia when the suturing device is pulled on). Thus, the anchoring device must be configured to pass through a hole cut by the cutting tip portion of the hollow needle device, however, configured not to pass through the same hole upon attempting to pull the anchoring device back through the same hole. Thus, the anchoring device is configured to pass through the hole in only one (1) way or one (1) direction.
The hollow needle device of the suturing apparatus according to the present invention is configured to receive the suturing line and anchoring device of the suturing device. Thus, the anchoring device must be configured (i.e. sized and shaped) to fit within the suturing device delivery passageway of the hollow needle device. A suture loading device provided with a loop portion is passed through the hollow needle device, and then the suturing line of the suturing device is threaded through the loop portion. The suture loading device is retracted to pull the suturing line of the suturing device and anchoring portion of the suturing device into the hollow needle device to load the suturing device within the hollow needle device readied for insertion through the abdominal fascia surrounding the deep incision or wound. After the suturing device is loaded within the hollow needle device, a plunger device is inserted into one end of the hollow needle device to force the suturing device through the suturing device delivery passageway of the hollow needle device out the cutting tip portion of the hollow needle device through the abdominal fascia that the hollow needle device has been already penetrated therethrough. The hollow needle device is removed leaving the anchoring device of the suture on the opposite side of the one (1) or more layers of tissue, securely anchoring the suturing device so that the suturing device can be tightened or tied to close the deep incision or wound.